death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spy
The Spy is a playable character from Team Fortress 2. Battles Death Battles *McCree VS Spy One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History A mysterious balaclava-wearing assassin who is as mysterious as he is deadly. The infiltrator of the team, The Spy is an expert at his job and has many tools for tricking and deceiving his opponents before stabbing them in the back. Battle Info Background: * Real name: Unknown * Height: Unknown (Average) * Weight: Unknown (Fit) * Age: Unknown (Adult) * Location of origin: An indeterminate region of France * Job: Uncloak & Dagger * Hobbies: Smoking, stabbing, shooting, snorting, spying, Sniper-trolling, sapping, snail-eating, Scout's mom. Weapons: Revolvers: * Stock: '''Typical six-chambered revolver. * '''Ambassador: '''15% percent less damage, 20% slower firing speed than stock. Deals critical hit on headshots, dealing 3 times the damage. Headshots only register in mid to close range * '''L'Etranger: '''Deals 15% less damage. Gives 40% longer cloak time and restores 15% charge to cloak on hit. * '''Enforcer: '''Fires 20% slower. +20% damage bonus when disguised (first shot that undisguises deals increased damage). * '''Diamondback: '''Deals 15% less damage. Guaranteed critical shot for every backstab kill and building destroyed with a Sapper. Knives: * '''Stock: '''A foldable butterfly knife. If it hits the enemy's back, it deals 6 times the enemy's health: guaranteeing a kill under normal conditions. * '''Sharp Dresser: '''A hidden knife similar to the ones used in Assassin's Creed. (Stock reskin) * '''Your Eternal Reward/Wanga Prick: '''The Spy consumes a full cloak meter when disguising with his weapon. Enemies killed by it disappear without making any sound, and The Spy is instantly disguised as the victim. * '''Conniver's Kunai: '''Reduces The Spy's max health by 65 HP. Upon backstabbing, the Spy absorbs their HP, overhealing himself and adding resistance if his previous health was high enough. * '''Big Earner: '''Reduces The Spy's max health by 25 HP. Upon killing an enemy, recharges 30% of the cloak meter and gives Spy a short speed boost. * '''Spy-cicle: '''Backstabs turn victims into ice. If The Spy is set on fire while holding the Spy-cicle, the Spy-cicle will melt for 15 seconds and make Spy invincible to fire for 2 seconds. * Also has a tiny knife inside his sleeve for emergency situations Other tools: * '''Disguise Kit: '''Allows The Spy to disguise as anyone, copying their appearance and voice (disguise drops whenever Spy attacks with his gun or knife). * '''Invisibility Watch: Allows The Spy to turn invisible for up to 9 seconds before the cloak meter is drained. The cloak meter is recharged by being visible and by using normal ammo sources. However, it takes time to uncloak and Spy's outline can still be visible if he bumps into an enemy, if he's wet, or on fire. * Cloak and Dagger: '''Alternate invisibility watch. Cloak meter cannot be recharged using ammo sources while invisible, but it can be recharged by standing still when invisible. Cloak meter drains 29% faster and recharges twice as fast when visible. * '''Dead Ringer: '''If Spy takes damage while holding this, he will drop a fake corpse and turn invisible for up to 6.5 seconds while removing some status effects and gaining damage resistance, speed boost and an unflickered cloak for 3 seconds. Cannot pick up ammo to refill cloak. * '''Sappers: '''Disables and destroys machines by draining their health. * '''Red-Tape Recorder: '''Reverses machines's building process, but saps slower and does no damage. '''Feats: * Killed his cellmate Joey Murders with a toothbrush. * Can kill people with a tooth-sized knife. * Seduced Scout's mother. * Is right behind you. * Barely survived the Soldier's rocket * Used mutated bread as a substitute for his Sappers. * RED Spy took down most of the entire BLU team on his own and won. * His skill is so renowned that the Solider thought he killed an entire base of Australians who have superhuman strength and durability * Flew an airplane racing against Sonic the Hedgehog and other racers. * Can insta-kill men who can survive rockets to the face and robot doubles of the other mercenaries * Taught Scout how to date women * Survives disintegrating weapons that are at an atomic level with 125 health and one of the Cow Mangler 5000's uncharged shot can do 112 damage. Higher with Dead Ringer. * Albeit Engineer's buildings can be disarmed by a charged shot of Sodleir's Cow Mangler 5000, Spy's devices are resistant towards its possible electromagnetic explosion , only burnt like any other and the flames are quenchable. * Can backhand slap apart a wooden cutout board of a yeti (Yeti Punch Taunt). Weaknesses and Faults: *One of the weakest characters in terms of stats. **With the Conniver's Kunai equipped, has the lowest max health out of the mercenaries at 70 health *No superhuman endurance. * Not designed for conventional combat and can be overpowered easily. * Invisibility temporarily degenerates when Spy is in contact with another human. https://youtu.be/ZPIRZtfvqkE?t=2m30s * Disguises immediately drop once Spy attacks * Jarate and fire will expose his figure even when cloaked. https://youtu.be/-knIFuPrXoc * Cloaks do not last forever and require time to de-cloak and attack * De-cloaks can be heard * Equipping the Dead Ringer denies regular cloaking *Knives are extremely weak, dealing only 45 damage unless able to ambush with a backstab. * Superhuman Bosses cannot be instantly killed by a backstab. * Red Medic stole the decapitated head of the Blue Spy, revived him with his technology and used the Spy as a guinea pig. This Spy is kept in the fridge, right next to the Sandvich. * Despite claiming himself a professional he is still just as crazy as his fellow Mercenaries * Ingame: Spies cannot go through enemy players. Allied players however can go through each other; thus a Spy can be discovered if he bumps into someone else. https://youtu.be/-knIFuPrXoc?t=50s * While the Knife can insta-kill with a backstab: it has no effect on Uber-Charged opponents. * The Razorback is designed to block and electrocute a Spy if he attempts to backstab. * The Eternal Reward consumes an entire cloak meter when used to disguise manually (unless done so in spawn room) * Unless against a robotic combatant, sappers are largely ineffective in a fight. * Brings evidence when making "Your mom" jokes * Pyro is an easy counter to Spies everywhere. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Fortress 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Murderers Category:Antiheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters